


Hot and Sweaty Reward

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A bullboy gets a nice and thick reward courtesy of his two cowgirl girlfriends.
Series: May Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 14





	Hot and Sweaty Reward

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

It had been another hot day outside. The summer sun was practically burning away at anybody unfortunate enough to spend more than a few minutes out there, leaving most to stay inside if they wanted to stay sane and avoid heat stroke.

Unfortunately for the young bull-like Chandler, he didn’t exactly have any options. The farm that he worked on had to be cared for, and that meant doing all the chores that he could muster regardless of the heat. Whether it was heavy lifting, dragging things along or just sowing seeds for later, it was a hard day of work that left him more than exhausted by the time he finally got the chance to head inside.

And who else would be there to welcome him inside but a certain pair of sisters that he had grown quite fond of over the last little while? Standing on the porch, right where the shade was at its best, were the twin sisters Bluebell and Taylor, dressed in their matching short shorts and crop-top outfits. The only way to tell the difference between the two would be to notice the length of their hair, and their preference for colors. Short hair and yellow lips for Taylor, Long hair and blue lips for Bluebell.

“Heyyyyy Chandler!” Taylor chimed as she skipped towards the sweaty young man, who didn’t even bother wearing a shirt thanks to how hot it was. “You’re looking like you’ve done a lot of hard work today!” She giggled as she leaned a bit too close, maybe uncomfortably so, just so that she could get a whiff of his natural masculine musk…”

Bluebell followed suit with her hips swaying from side to side. “He really has, but he looks like he’s been tuckered out by how hard he’s worked himself to the bone. I think he deserves a reward, don’t you think, sis?” She licked her plump blue lips as she reached onto the notably bulge in the boy’s pants, squeezing it tightly and noticing a slight blush developing on the boy’s cheeks.

“You two’re going at it already? I haven’t even had the chance to eat lunch yet.” He laughed a little, trying to brush off their sexual advances. Not that he ever succeeded, but the thought was what mattered. “Besides, don’t you want me to smell better when we fuck?”

Taylor shook her head as her breath grew warmer, with the hot air brushing up against the hairs on the boy’s shoulders. “Nah, you’re much more ready to breed like this. It really gets me all riled up to see you sweating like this, it makes me ache down there!” She giggled, already turned on beyond all reasonable belief.

Bluebell nodded along as she squatted down, her pussy not even covered by the thin strip of denim that constituted her ‘pants’. “And if you wash off, that stench down here will be gone too. I can’t take it when you clean it, it makes it so unsatisfying to bury my face in your cock…”

The blonde bull-like boy let out a loud sigh. “Alright, alright, I’ll give you two what you crave. Just promise that we’ll do it in the shade, okay?” He asked, relenting and letting them get their way. Considering the not-so-subtle tent that had been pitched in his shorts, it wasn’t just them who was suffering from an overwhelming amount of arousal.

Both sisters giggled as they shot glances at one another, carefully guiding him into the shade… And as soon as they got him on the porch, they yanked down his pants to reveal the treasure hidden within. They couldn’t even restrain themselves for long enough to get him on a soft and fluffy bed, preferring the wooden floor below instead.

He really couldn’t blame them either, so he just let them work out their issues. Trying to take the reins when they were like this was a fool’s errand anyhow.

“Mmmm… I can’t believe you keep looking bigger and bigger after every time we fuck…” Taylor licked her lips as she yanked her pants down, revealing her utterly flooded sex as she carefully grazed the very tip of his cock. “Maybe we’ve been training you a bit too well? Maybe you’ll never get as small as you once were… Not that you were small to start, but it’s kinda disappointing not to see that growth in full anymore…”

Bluebell giggled along as she laid down on her stomach, pushing her face straight into those virile balls and huffing as much of the scent from within. “You just say that because you love a huge cock breeding its way through you, sis… Me? I’m fine with aaaany cock. It just happens that I like this one more than the rest.” The cock-obsessed blue-lipped sister chimed as she planted those thick pillows on the surface of the sloshing nutsack, leaving a nice mark behind for later. Just like the many other times, which could be seen thanks to a couple of smudges on those huge tanks full of breeding batter…

“You two know what happens when you tease me…” Chandler remarked for a moment before he reared his head back, a glob of precum squirting out of the tip of his cock before it shot upward a few inches, unintentionally penetrating into the young cow-girl a little ahead of time. “I grow, and you both end up dizzy from how much I’ve poured into you.” He finished his statement, emphasizing it with a little thrust from his hips.

Taylor couldn’t respond with much more than a moan as the boy’s cock grew erect inside of her, causing it to already bump up against her cervix and threaten to smash straight through it. Not that she minded, if anything the threat of being impregnated turned her even more on. She could feel her nipples stiffening and her lips puckering, practically begging to be skewered on that massive thing…

“She’s really something else, isn’t she?” Bluebell giggled as she lifted herself up onto her feet, with a massive blush coating her cheeks while she stumbled a little back and forth. It was clear that inhaling that much potent breeding batter scent was enough to get her utterly drunk on it, which meant that she didn’t even think before reaching into her sister’s crop top and squeezing into those massive udders. “Mmhm, she’s ready to burst. Just a squeeze and she’ll blow her brains out like usual. You know the drill, Chandler. Give her what she wants!”

In what felt like a second, the boy thrust inward on command just as the blue-lipped sister squeezed her fingers into the tit-fat of her sister’s breasts. Both of these actions caused the yellow-lipped cow’s eyes to roll into the back of her head as she orgasmed right then and there, practically losing consciousness from the sheer powerful hit of the orgasm. She wasn’t going to be able to stand, much less think as her mind tried to catch up with all those overpowering sensations…

While Taylor’s mind was playing catchup, her body was ballooning outward starting at her stomach thanks to the gallons of cum pouring out from her boytoy’s nuts. There was just so much that her womb couldn’t handle it, rapidly expanding to try and keep it all stored within. Not that it could handle all of it, as some of it started spilling out by the time her belly looked like it was pregnant for 9 months with triplets. She was practically about to burst by the time that the flow of cum forcibly came to a halt, with the poor girl still struggling to keep her mind in check.

“That’s about enough of that, don’t want you to use all the good stuff before I’ve had a turn.” Bluebell chimed as she kept her hand pinched around the base of the boy’s cock, stopping the flow as she lifted her sister off that rod with her other arm. Once she hit the floor, a puddle of cum quickly developed underneath her thanks to all that was rushing out of her pussy. Actual gallons worth of breeding batter, the stuff she craved more than anything. Something that didn’t concern her blue-lipped sister anywhere near as much.

No, her target was something much more simple. She just wanted his cock, and without the kick of his cum, it wouldn’t be the same. So she quickly let go of the base of his rod, forced herself upon that mighty sausage and slammed her hips as far down as they would go. He couldn’t last long, so she had to be quick, using his horns as an extra bit of leverage.

Chandler, already having let out his all once only to be stopped, couldn’t help himself from pushing forward as the other cowgirl fell on his cock. Thanks to their combined efforts, she managed to take it all the way down to the base of his rod, with her eager lips swallowing it regardless of how horribly it’d distend her womb in the process. Not to mention the rest of the gallons sloshing around in the nuts below.

The bullboy let out a loud shout as his balls contracted, the last remnants of his load squirting out like a fountain straight into the hungry womb of the cow atop of him. Sure, she wanted more out of him, but the kick from his cum slamming against her womb… That would do. So much so that her eyes also started rolling into the back of her head, with her teeth digging into her pillowy lips as she stiffled a scream.

Bluebell eventually couldn’t handle the flow of that cum, despite the vice grip she held on the boy’s horns and her pussy practically trapping the cock within her, as the powerful flow blasted her off it. The cock-hungry girl flopped against the floor as she slid off that rod, the boy seemingly tuckered out after emptying everything into her…

Then, and only then, did Taylor lick her tender tongue against his uncovered nipple, causing his rod to quickly grow hard again. “How about another round, Chandler?” She grinned, practically drooling from both sets of lips as she carefully stroked the side of his shaft.

Like the many other times he had fucked the two, once one was tuckered out the other one would jump in, and the first one would recover by the second was done. It was an endless cycle, one he had gotten used to. As long as they were happy, he didn’t really mind being used like this.

He just hoped that they’d be done before supper, so they could have a break before going to town on him again...


End file.
